The Sonic Team
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: It's the day after Rosie meet Sonic and the day she asks to be on Sonic's team.
1. The Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO SEGA.**

**ROSIE THE ECHIDNA BELONGS TO ME**

* * *

**Tails' Workshop**

Sonic was outside, cross-armed, waiting for Rosie to show up. The rest of Sonic's team were inside Tails' Workshop having a conversation. Few minutes later, Tails came outside to check on Sonic.

"So how the wait going?" Tails asked

Sonic turned to Tails

"She's not here yet. She should be here in a little bit."

"How about right now?" Rosie suddenly appeared behind Sonic. Sonic quickly turned around.

"Do you really have to sneak behind me like that?"

"Sorry! I just like to be sneaky sometimes." Rosie giggled. She then turned to Tails.

"Is this your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Rosie meet my best friend Tails. He's one of the main members on my team and he's really handy."

"Nice to meet you" Tails said with a smile.

Rosie's eyes gleamed at Tails.

"You're so lucky to have a friend like Sonic. It's really a pleasure meeting you!"

"Thanks. Anyway, the everybody else is waiting for you inside. Come on in!" Tails opened the door, showing Rosie inside.

Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Silver and Sally were in the living room on Sofas. There was a lone seat right in the middle of the group. Rosie was asked to sit there. Sonic introduced Rosie to the team and the interrogation began.

"So, Rosie tell us about yourself." Tails said.

"Okay. Well, to start I am from the Hidden Emerald Dimension, a hidden dimensional rift in Emerald Hill. It's an area where its inhabitants try to find ways to maintain peace in the world," Rosie began," My goal in life was to become a great hero for the main world. I started to want join your team ever since I read about Sonic in the library."

(**Flashback- 8 years ago - Hidden Emerald Dimension Library)**

Rosie was enjoying her day reading non-fictional books in the library and she came across a special blue book at the top of the "Special Reads" shelf. She quickly asked for the librarian.

"Excuse me! What is that book up there?" Rosie asked.

"Oh that's the most popular book in the library. It tells the legacy of a heroic blue hedgehog from the mainworld who gathers with his friends to protect mobius from the evil rule of Dr. Ivo Robotnik." the librarian explained as she grabbed the from the top shelf.

Rosie became super curious. After the librarian gave her the book, she really wanted to know its contents. The book was entitled "Sonic the Hedgehog". (obvious, huh) Rosie sat down and read the book for about 30 minutes, being highly intrigued or all of Sonic's adventures and latest triumphs. She checked the book out from the library and made her life decision.

"One day, I'm going to meet that Sonic the Hedgehog and when I do, I'll fight alongside him and his friends."

(**End of Flashback)**

"Yeesh, they even make books about you Sonic." Shadow said jealously.

Sonic blushed a little.

"Ever since that day, I always wanted to be your ally Sonic. It was all I could think about!" Rosie said eyeing Sonic.

"Well, what are your skills?" Blaze asked.

"I'm super quick like Sonic, I have quick reflexes, I have healing powers, I'm also a Black Belt in Karate, Kempo, Taekwondo, and Ninjustu. I really love martial arts and sparring with friends. I can even control chaos energy!" Rosie said with pride!

"If we ever needed you to help us in a fight, could you handle yourself" Knuckles asked.

"Absolutely! I have lots of experience!" Rosie smiled.

Knuckles then had idea.

"Then lets put that to the test!"

Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"Knuckles, what are you saying?!" Sonic said.

"I'm saying we should see how strong this girl is! I'll test her strength!" Knuckles said pounding his fists.

"Don't you think you're going overboard with this?" Silver said concerned.

Rosie simply stood up and smiled at Knuckles.

"It's okay. I don't mind! If you want to see how strong I am in a battle, then I accept your challenge!"

Silver sighed. "Never mind"

"Great. We'll head outside and get it done now." Knuckles said.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Rosie was awfully cheerful about this.

**To be continued on Chapter 2...**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC CHARACTERS!**

**ROSIE THE ECHIDNA BELONGS TO ME**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!**


	2. The Fight

**Outside**

Everyone was now outside Tails' workshop in an wide open area, big enough to have a battle in. Rosie and Knuckles were at opposite ends and they were staring each other off.

"Are you ready for this?" Knuckles said.

"Ready when you are!" Rosie smiled and bowed at Knuckles.

Before they could start, Sonic came up to Rosie.

"Are you sure you want to battle Knuckles? I mean, I know you're strong but Knuckles is really strong." Sonic looked concerned.

Rosie just smiled. "It's okay Sonic. I like sparring. It's how I make most of my friends. And I'm a lot stronger than I look so don't doubt me just because I'm a girl." she said cheerfully.

"If you say so." Sonic went back and sat down. Amy was glaring at him.

"What?!" Sonic looked at Amy.

"WERE you actually worried about her just because she was a girl?" Amy hissed at him.

"No... maybe... a little..." Sonic was loath to admit it.

Amy scowled at Sonic for a moment, but then gave him a confident look.

"Let's make it interesting then. If Rosie wins, you have to take me on a date tomorrow."

Sonic groaned, but he had to accept because he didn't want Amy mad at him.

"Okay, but if Knuckles wins, you owe me a chili dog." Sonic made his wager just to make it even.

"Deal" Amy and Sonic shook hands to make the bet official.

"I'll send you flowers when you're on your date Sonic" Shadow overheard everything and was mocking Sonic.

"Shut up Shadow!" Sonic hissed at him.

Sally then broke them up.

"Will you two cut it out?! It's starting!" Sally pointed at Rosie and Knuckles.

Everybody quieted down.

"Get ready cause here I come!" Knuckles dashed at Rosie and tried to punch her.

Rosie quickly dodged and chopped Knuckles hard in the back.

"Ugh. It's that all you got?" Knuckles growled.

"Okay, I'll show you my true strength!" Rosie slammed Knuckles with a kick to the stomach which left Knuckles stunned then "Quick Step"'d behind him and elbowed him in the back (If you don't know what a "Quick Step" is, look on my profile). Rosie then finished the combo by jumping over Knuckles, while grabbing his quills, and did and overhead throw slamming Knuckles to the ground. He slowly got back up.

"Ow... Okay that hurt." Knuckles said as he got back up.

"Had enough yet?"

"I'm not even close to calling it quits" Knuckles then threw a flurry a punches at Rosie. Rosie dodged them all until Knuckles got lucky and nailed a punch to Rosie's face. She held her face in pain then gave Knuckles a competitive look.

"Okay. YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!" She dashed at Knuckles and circled him at overwhelming speed. After a moment, she threw a flurry a punches and kicks while still circling Knuckles. Knuckles could barely see her so he couldn't dodge any of Rosie's incoming attacks. Rosie then did a high side kick at Knuckles' face, sending him flying. She jumped after him and grabbed his arm in midair.

"RAGING TYPHOON!" She spun Knuckles around in the air and threw him down with tremendous force. Knuckles hit the ground hard. Rosie then spun herself into a spindash and plummeted down at Knuckles, slamming him with a hard shot. She quickly got back on her feet but Knuckles was flat on the ground.

"Had enough now?"

Knuckles struggled to get up but stood up and smiled at Rosie.

"Alright. I had enough. You win." Knuckles congratualted Rosie as they both shook hands.


	3. The Acceptance

**I had a bit of a writer's block, so I couldn't think of much for the ending. I hope this will do.**

* * *

Everyone was cheering for Rosie. Even Sonic was cheering for her even thought he lost his bet with Amy. Sonic walked up to Rosie.

"You're stronger than I thought Rosie. I'm Impressed." Sonic said.

Rosie smiled. "Told you I was stronger than I look!"

"Well, what do you say? How would you like to join our team?"

Rosie jumped with excitement. "YES! YES I WOULD!"

Sonic then turned to everyone else.

"All in favor in favor for Rosie joining the team?" Sonic proposed.

Everybody raised their hand in agreement. Sonic then turned to Rosie.

"It's settled. You're in!"

Rosie had never been so happy in her entire life. She was practically leaping for joy.

"WOOHOO! Thank you! I wont let you guys down!"

"You're welcome anytime to the workshop if you need a place to stay." Tails offered.

Rosie turned to Tails. "Thank you, but it's okay. I live in a dugout at the bottom of the hill, so I'm very close by. But I'll stay for a few minutes before heading home."

With that, everyone headed inside the workshop. Rosie had new friends, became part of the team, and had a good first impression. Imagine what would happen tomorrow...

The End


End file.
